


The Death of Swellview City

by RandomNerd3



Series: Henry Danger Fics [1]
Category: Henry Danger, The Thundermans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cameos, Character Deaths, Charlotte is a good friend, Comfort ending, Crossover, Dark, Funerals, Gore, Henry Hart has PTSD, Henry doesn't have powers, Hurt No Comfort, Jasper is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoebe can be a bitch but is really just trying her best here, Plot Twist, Profanity, Super angsty, Superheroes, Supervillains, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags will be added, Thundermans - Freeform, a lot of people die, angsty, but not really cause the actual ending is twisty, good ending, hurt little comfort, is the show cancelled?, literally barely any comfort at first, max is a good friend, nickelodeon, powerless Henry Hart, teen, that's twisty, the boi deserves a break, there's some gay in this too, twist ending, twist endings, unbeataed, unedited, why am I doing this to Henry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: When Captain Man dies Kid Danger is forced to step up to take his mentor's mantle. As Henry starts to become more violent while stopping crimes the Hero League decides it's time to step in. Will his friends be able to save him in time, or will Henry become the killer he was never meant to be?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a one-shot I wrote a while back. Depending on the kind of response this gets I might publish more chapters in this. (I am working on a second chapter, I just want to see what you guys think of this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone gets confused later, none of my Henry Danger fics are connected unless I otherwise specify if they are or not.

Henry really just wanted to go home and sleep, but _no_ after a long day of school, work, and hours of patrolling the city his sister just _had_ to get last minute tickets to some up and coming artist's concert and since his parents had to work late, _he_ had to be the one to take her. "Piper!" He shouted over the screaming of fans scanning the crowd for his sister. She disappeared halfway through the first song and the band just started on their second.

"Henry!" He heard her shout back, he turned around then saw his little sister returning with a bunch of merchandise the band was selling in the lobby of the complex they were performing at. "This is so cool!" She screamed, Henry winced at the loud noises that boomed through the building. Suddenly everything shut off, the stage lights and music were the first to go, then the actual building lights shut off. The emergency lights flickered off after a few minutes of silence filling the building in darkness.

 _"Hello, my dear citizens of Swellview!"_ A voice shouted over the loudspeakers, Henry knew it from somewhere but he was too worried about the safety of his sister to think about it for too long. Static appeared on the screens throughout the stadium as if someone was trying to re-connect a signal through them.

"Henry, what's going on?" Piper asked him, despite the situation Henry couldn't help but let a small smile stretch on his lips as he realized even though she annoyed him as often as she could, Piper still trusted him.

"I don't know." He answered before Henry got shoved into her by the rioting crowd. Henry ended up falling onto the floor, scraping his hands against the pavement when he tried to catch himself.

"Look out!" Piper screeched, Henry turned around just in time to catch a pipe that was in mid-swing aimed at the back of his head. He grabbed the pipe from the guy who swung it, surprised the guy held his hands up then ran away in fear of his safety. The connection on the screens solidified and the image of someone tied to a chair filled them.

"Oh, my goodness is that Captain Man?" Someone in the crowd asked. Sure enough, the screens now showed footage of Captain Man tied to a chair. There were two things about the image that scared Henry. The first one was how honestly scared Ray looked, his mentor's face was deathly pale and he had multiple scrapes, cuts, and bruises across it. The second thing worried Henry greatly, that was the fact that he was able to see Ray's face through the blood and bruises.

Captain Man's mask was gone.

 _"Many of you already know me, but for those who don't. Hello, I am Dr. Minyak."_ Henry tensed, then tightened the grip he held on his little sister's arm using her as an anchor to remind him that _yes, this really was happening._ Ray screamed when Minyak shocked him with a taser but the superhero didn't say anything. _"My friend Ray and I here were just getting to know each other when I found out he was actually Captain Man, imagine my surprise!"_ Minyak took a hammer, one of the many tools lining the walls of the building they were in, and slammed it into Ray's kneecap. The crunch was heard through the video. _"Now Ray, I'm going to ask you again. Who did you corrupt enough to follow you blindly into the superhero life? Who is Kid Danger?"_ In response, Ray worked up a mouthful of blood then aimed it in Dr. Minyak's direction.

 _"I'll never tell you."_ He declared, this obviously wasn't the response the super villain wanted because it earned Ray another stab in the chest. Henry winced in sympathy then glanced down at Piper who was staring at the screen in horror.

 _"Why hasn't he come to save you yet? Surely a dog as obedient as he is would've found us by now."_ Dr. Minyak paused to smear Ray's blood of his knife onto the Captain Man Mask. 

_"He's out of the city right now,"_ Ray said lying through his teeth. _"And he won't come when I am going to specifically order him not to be a self-sacrificing idiot and try to save me."_ Henry cursed to himself, as a part of his oath he had to swear to obey every order Captain Man gave him. It didn't matter what the order was.

"Look!" Someone shouted, Henry returned his attention to the screen just in time to see Dr. Minyak shoot Captain Man from behind, despite his invincibility the bullet went straight through Ray's skull. The blood spattered on the camera lens Minyak was using.

"NO!" Piper screamed pulling Henry's attention back to her, the crowds yet again turned to chaos as the answer. Dr. Minyak cackled as Ray bled out tied to the chair in front of him. The supervillain spoke tauntingly at the camera, aiming his message at Kid Danger.

 _"You're the only one left Kiddie Toy, what are you going to do? One of you against so many of us, the city is already doomed. You will fail to avenge your fallen hero and watch everything you care about burn in the process."_ The self-proclaimed doctor laughed as he leveled the gun at the camera while saying, _"it's already starting Kid Danger, your city will burn, and then once everything you have ever cared about is gone I won't kill you. No, that would defeat the whole purpose of this lesson. You will live in a world where even though you'll no longer have a will to live, you won't be allowed to die."_ The villain leaned closer to the camera, _"if you ask me, that's_ _a fate worse than death."_ In one final hurrah Dr. Minayk aimed the gun at the camera lens and shot it ending the broadcast.

Standing in the middle of the riots and chaos, clutching his sister close, Henry made his decision without caring about it's consequences. He was going to destroy any super villain stupid enough to cross his path before he got to Dr. Minyak himself... and when Henry _does_ reach the super villain who killed his Captain Man, well... Super President Kickbutt herself won't be able to stop Henry from getting revenge for his mentor.

"Come on," Henry said to Piper leading her through the crowds. When they finally reached the streets of Swellview Henry saw other civilians took to rioting as the answer. He turned and walked in the opposite direction of the riots.

"Where are we going Henry?" Piper asked him, Henry never heard her sound so scared before. He stopped walking then turned to her,

"someplace safe. I have some... friends who might be able to help us." He answered then turned back and continued in the direction of Junk 'N Stuff.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper finds out the secret, Henry mourns the loss of his mentor. The Hero League rear their ugly heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to keep writing this until I write myself into a plot hole I can't get out of. Sound good?  
> Chapters will differ in length depending on what's being written in each chapter.

As Henry walked through Swellview with Piper at his side he realized the blackout must've affected the whole city because when they turned onto the street Junk 'N Stuff was no lights could be seen. "Why are we going to your job?" Piper asked him as he turned his key in the lock only to find the door was already open.

"I told you earlier Pipes, I have friends - " Piper cut him off while they made their way to the secret elevator,

"- who can help, I know. That doesn't explain why you're being so secretive." The elevator doors dinged open, Henry gestured for Piper to enter it first so she did. When Henry followed her he checked behind them to make sure no one else was in the store, then he pressed the button to the Man Cave. He couldn't help but smile when Piper screeched as the elevator shot them millions of miles below the surface of the earth.

"What the hell was _that_?" Piper demanded falling face first out of the elevator. Instead of answering Henry raced to the Man Cave's monitors and tried to connect to a secure network so he could contact Charlotte and Jasper.

"Man Cave to Bucket Boy, Man Cave to Bucket Boy respond." Henry said, suddenly the sound of a blaster charging sounded behind him and Piper. He threw Piper behind the counter then blew a bubble and changed into Kid Danger. "Who's there?" He demanded arming himself with a broom, the closest weapon he could find.

"Henry is that you?" The person asked, Henry tensed then asked,

"Schwoz?" The scientist tore off the bandanna he was wearing and raced to hug Henry. Henry returned the hug then asked, "did you see the broadcast?" Schwoz looked grim but he nodded,

"of course. Somehow Dr. Minyak hacked the Swellview News Network and broadcasted Ray's death on every screen in Swellview." Henry winced then looked down. He turned to face his little sister,

"Piper meet Schwoz, he's one of the friends I told you about." Henry turned back to the monitors and continued to try to contact his friends, "Man Cave to Brain respond. I repeat this is the Man Cave to Brain, respond _please_." Static came over the Man Cave speakers as Jasper's voice leaked through them,

 _"Bucket Boy... Swellview... apocalyptic... Brain..."_ Henry adjusted the signal focusing the radios on Jasper's com so his voice could come in clearer. _"I'm heading to the Man Cave with Brain. We're shaken, but fine. Kid Danger its' ugly out here."_ Henry sighed then said,

"we need to regroup, the President of our fan club and Schwoz are here too, once we figure out what resources we have we can make a plan."

 _"Give me the com Bucket Boy!"_ Henry heard Charlotte yell, then she spoke again more quietly, _"Kid Danger the SNN is already asking who the next Captain Man will be..."_ Henry sighed then glanced at his sister who seemed to have busied herself with the weapons rack.

"I'll deal with it I need to make a public statement. We'll figure it out Brain, just get here." Charlotte must've nodded cause Henry didn't get a verbal response.

 _"ETA ten minutes, I hope you know what you're doing Kid Danger."_ Henry sighed then whispered to himself,

"so do I..." He looked up and laughed when he saw Piper trying to use a bo staff. "Here Pipes, this is how you use it." He grabbed another bo staff from the rack and took a place next to her. He showed her how to hold it correctly then started her on a basic training kata. _The first one Ray taught you..._ whispered a voice in the back of his head. Henry ignored it and continued to show his sister how to fight. After a while she got tired so they stopped so Henry took the opportunity to tell her the truth. "Piper, I'm Kid Danger." She laughed,

"yeah Hen, I kind of got that from the secret elevator into the Man Cave thing." Henry rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the computers, when he looked next to him he was surprised to see Piper at his side. "What, if I'm going to be living with the secret from now on I should know a thing or two." Henry shrugged then compiled everything they had on Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort. "Hang on, Dr. Minyak killed... he killed Captain Man. Why search for Nurse Cohort too?" He sighed,

"she's literally his number two. Wherever she is that's where Minyak will be, once we figure that out then I'm going to -"

"- kill them?" Jasper asked behind them, Henry turned and gave both of his friends a hug.

"I'm glad you're both safe." Piper crossed her arms,

"hold up, how come _they_ knew the secret and I didn't?" Charlotte shrugged,

"I figured it out." Jasper smirked,

"Henry screwed up." The teen in question frowned then Charlotte walked over to the computers.

"You're doing this wrong. What did we say about you and... using my computers?" Henry threw up his hands in surrender then let her do her thing. He turned to Jasper and asked,

"Piper and I were able to make it to the Man Cave before a lot of the chaos began. How bad is it out there?" Jasper frowned then sat on the circular couch before answering.

"Ugly, I think we need to be more worried about the underground criminals than Dr. Minyak himself. After publicly killing the city's superhero he's got half a mind to go underground himself." Henry shook his head,

"we need to track Minyak so I can make him pay for what he did to us. Make him pay for what he did to _Ray_." Jasper nodded,

"I get that Hen, really I do. Nothing good can come out of Kid Danger killing someone though, even if it _is_ Dr. Minyak." The lights in the Man Cave flickered before turning off completley. Henry grabbed his flashlight then turned to Schwoz,

"doesn't the Man Cave run on a seperate power than the rest of the city?" The scientist nodded,

"yes, but if someone used an EMP it doesn't matter what we run our energy on. It'll be affected no matter what." Henry groaned then said,

"please tell me we have a back up generator somewhere." Thankfully Schwoz nodded,

"we do. I'll go set it up, shouldn't take more than a few minutes." True to his word Schwoz managed to turn on the power less than ten minutes later. Henry sighed then said,

"I need to check on something. Don't do anything stupid without me," he said turning to Jasper. His friends shrugged then said,

"how can we? You're taking all the stupid with you." Henry smirked then left the main room of the Man Cave and entered a more private room.

"Computer, turn off all monitor programs in this room." He said not recognizing the sound of his own voice. "Security cameras, audio, everything."

 _"I am not allowed to shut off all programs in one room. Would you like me to contact Captain Man and ask him if I -"_ Henry cut her off then said,

"just security cameras and audio then." The computer paused then responded,

_"very well Kid Danger._ _All security footage is turned off._ _"_

Henry changed back into his civilian identity then allowed himself to sink to the floor. Ray Manchester, Captain Man, the Protector of Swellview was dead. Henry didn't have any idea of what to do. _Maybe you should die too, let the villains run the show for once._ The little voice inside his head said. Henry shook his head then let tears streak down his face. He knew becoming Kid Danger meant eventually becoming Captain Man one day, hell, that was what he was being trained to do in the first place. Henry just didn't expect to have to take the mantle so soon. He was a senior in High School, still had his whole life ahead of him. It wasn't _fair_ that Ray died. _"A new file appeared in my system labeled Only When Dead. Would you like me to play it for you sir? It's a video message from Captain Man."_ Henry froze then nodded, a holographic form of Ray Manchester in civilian clothes appeared in front of Henry.

 _"Hey kid I guess I bit the dust earlier than planned. That's okay though right? I bet I went down fighting the good fight. I'm leaving the Man Cave to you Henry, Captain Man too, he can't just die. Swellview needs Captain Man Henry, he's what people looked up to when they didn't have any hope left. That's something the city will need when I'm gone Henry, hope. I'll bet once word gets out that Captain Man is dead then criminals will start rearing their ugly faces."_ Henry tried to wipe the tears falling from his face but they kept coming. _"You're the only I would trust with this, I knew you'd be the next Captain Man the second you stepped foot in my shop. There's a light in you that our city sorely needs, don't let that light go out kid. I've never been more proud of anything than I am of you, I never got married and had kids but if I do, I hope they end up like you. Keep your light bright Henry, don't do anything stupid."_ Holographic Ray reached forward and turned off the recording leaving Henry alone in the darkness.

"Turn on lights." Henry said, the computer did as he asked and turned on the lights in the room. He wasn't even paying attention to the room he ran into, but he was in the uniform room. All of Captain Man and Kid Danger's previous uniforms hung in display cases with little description cards like in a museum. The sidekick found himself gravitating towards the most recent Captain Man uniform. Ray never even got a chance to wear it himself...

 _Model number 0.8: Styled after the classic Captain Man uniform this one is updated to specifically fit Kid Danger in case Ray Manchester falls in battle._ Henry paused for a few seconds then continued to read the card. _The darker shades of blue and are actually made out of a bulletproof material invented by Max Thunderman and Schwoz. The mask is made out of an even more protective material in order to keep the identity of Captain Man safe. The wearer of the mask has the option to choose between multiple designs, including the original Captain Man and Kid Danger masks. This uniform was created to keep Henry Hart safe if he should ever decide to become Captain Man._

Henry sighed then placed a hand on the Captain Man logo that was on the description card. Gears started to turn inside the uniform box and a secret compartment opened up on the side of the display case to reveal already made tubes of bubble gum. Henry grabbed a tube then closed the compartment. "There you are!" Charlotte exclaimed behind him, Henry turned around to face her. "The Hero League sent reps, they want to plan for the funeral already." Henry frowned,

"that doesn't make any sense, it hasn't even been a week yet." She nodded,

"I think Super President Kickbutt just wants to cover this up as fast as possible for some reason." Henry nodded then popped a bubble using his new gumball tube and changed into the updated Captain Man uniform. "I like the new look," Charlotte said to him. Henry smiled sadly then said,

"he planned for this in case he died." Charlotte mimicked his expression then said,

"we'll figure this out Henry, we _have_ to." Henry nodded,

"I know we will. Let me deal with the Hero League okay? I don't need you, Pipes, Jasper, or Schwoz to get in the middle of this. The Hero League can get pretty entitled at times." Luckily she agreed and hung back in the uniform room while Henry made his way to the main part of the Man Cave again.

"So, where do you want to start?" Henry asked Thunderman, "I wasn't expecting company." He crossed his arms and glared at the superhero who claimed to be Ray's friend. If the Hero League wanted to sweep Ray Manchester's murder under the rug Henry was going to make it as difficult as possible for them to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? I think I might just to see where it goes.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets the Hero League for the first time as Captain Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader so sorry if I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner... I kind of forgot about it? Anyways, here it is.

Henry shot Charlotte a look and luckily she understood what he meant. She ushered both Schwoz and Piper into the Sprocket behind the monitors. "We don't want to fight, Super President Kickbutt just wants to talk to you." Thunderman said stepping forward so he was between Henry and the Thundertwins. Henry crossed his arms,

"we're handling the situation in-city. I have my own set of contacts I will be using to avenge the death of Ray Manchester." Thunder Boy spoke next,

"don't you mean Captain Man?" Henry shook his head as he turned to face the reformed supervillain. Gesturing at his new uniform he said,

"Ray Manchester left the role of Captain Man to the original Kid Danger, who was me." Thunderman frowned,

"Super President Kickbutt would prefer if the Hero League oversaw Swellview right now. She fears your... methods... will spread unecessary havoc throughout Swellview." Henry glared at the superhero in front of him,

"Evelyn needs to learn how to not stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Ray Manchester entrusted the role of Captain Man to me because he knew I would never go to the Hero League for anything." Henry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists preparing for an attack. Thanks to a recent news segment he knew how recent Max's cape ceremony was. He figured Thunderman wouldn't do anything that would risk the safety of his eldest son anytime soon. Thunderman took a step back,

"we understand. Ray always liked to do things his own way. If you ever need any help we're only a phone call away." Thunder Girl stepped forward and spoke for the first time since her arrival in the Man Cave.

"We are also here to invite you to Ray Manchester's funeral." Henry glared at her,

"Ray Manchester's body wasn't recovered at the scene of his murder." She nodded,

"Super President Kickbutt sent agents to recover his body before humans could analyze it." Henry tensed,

"you mean so _she_ could analyze him." Thunder Girl held her ground despite Henry's obvious offensive stance.

"Will you be attending his funeral? Unfortunately no humans are able to attend." She said glancing in Jasper's direction, Henry nodded,

"I'll be there." Thunder Girl nodded then turned around and walked towards the elevator. "One last thing Thundermans," Henry said calling after them. The family of superheroes stopped walking, "if I hear even a whisper of the Hero League interfering in Swellview I will draw blood." Thunderman nodded then followed the younger superheroes into the elevator.

"That was a bit dramatic don't you think?" Jasper asked Henry as their friends entered the Man Cave. Henry shrugged then returned Piper's hug,

"I don't want anyone getting hurt in the crossfire between us and Dr. Minyak." He turned to Charlotte, "we're still in contact with Veronica, right?" She nodded,

"yeah. Want me to pull her number up?" Henry nodded,

"we'll need all the help we can get. Super President Kickbutt won't like being told 'no'."

* * *

The ride back to the Hero League base was silent. Max stared out the car window as they passed people breaking into stores and gangs terrorizing citizens. "Why doesn't Captain Man want our help?" Max asked his father, "it's obvious he needs it." His dad sighed then turned onto the expressway connecting Swellview to Metroburg.

"Swellview is different than Hiddenville Max. This new Captain Man, he was trained by Ray Manchester and Ray... he believed he was doing what was right, even if it meant killing humans." Max frowned but didn't say anything. "They are right in a way, the kinds of villains they face, humans without morals? Those are the hardest to fight alone." Phoebe spoke up from her seat next to Max,

"I remember some of the reports that came in from before Kid Danger made his first debut. Captain Man was sometimes more violent than the villains he fought." Their father nodded. They pulled into the Hero League parking lot then climbed out of the car and made their way to Super President Kickbutt's office. When they got to the office door Max didn't even bother to knock, he just pushed open the door and walked right in.

"You're back," the president said addressing them, "how did it go?" Max and Phoebe sat on two chairs in front of her desk while their father stood.

"He's angry," Max spoke first, "really really angry." She nodded then turned to Thunderman,

"Hank, what's your assessment? Does the Hero League need to intervene before Kid Danger does something he'll regret?" Max watched his father nod,

"I believe Kid Danger is a risk to our community. Ray Manchester already exposed our existence to four people, five if you count Kid Danger himself." Phoebe leaned forward,

"he promised blood if you sent heroes into his city." To Max's surprise Evelyn grinned,

"I'm sure your father explained this to you, Swellview is different compared to the other cities my agents are stationed in. Captain Man has been a pain in my neck from the start, Swellview should've been destroyed years ago. Besides, Kid Danger is already fighting in one war, what's one more?"

* * *

Veronica stood underneath the Swellview sign at a peak on Swellview mountain. After she left the Wall Dogs she decided to create her own vigilante persona and began to call herself Sting. "I was worried my message wasn't going to get through to you." She turned around and saw Kid Danger, sure he was rocking a new costume but he was too short to be the Captain Man she fought against.

"Herbrt," she said greeting him with a smile. "You look like you've been through hell," he smirked then nodded,

"something of the sort. Hero League reps cornered me in the Man Cave." She dropped her smile,

"shit... What did they want?" He sat on one of the flatter rocks then said,

"they didn't think Kid Danger should become the next Captain Man." Veronica rolled her eyes then took off her mask and pulled off her black hood letting her hair roll down her back.

"Let me guess, they wanted one of their guys to take up the mantel?" Herbert nodded,

"I told them no." The ex-Wall Dog sighed,

"you're expecting a fight." Herbert nodded,

"I've already spread my people thin trying to find Minyak. I know you have the numbers of some of the other vigilantes." Veronica nodded,

"I do, but I don't know if they'll be up for fighting alongside Captain Man. Even if you don't work for the Hero League you're still a superhero." Herbert didn't look surprised when she said that for some reason.

"Can you try to set up a meeting for me? I won't show up myself, but I'll send _my_ Kid Danger." Veronica hesitated, it took a long time to connect with the wide network of vigilantes like she has, but if the Hero League was looking for a war Captain Man wouldn't be able to fight them all off himself. She nodded then shook his hand,

"I'll spread the word. No promises though, some of them are trying to go dark." Herbert returned her handshake then backflipped off the mountain with a whoop. She sighed then pulled out her burner phone. "Hi," she said when the person she called picked up, "it's me. Captain Man needs our help, spread the word." She hung up the phone then made her own way down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked the different POVs or not. Maybe I should just stick with writing Henry's POV.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the Thunderman's visit the Man Crew finally locates Dr. Minyak.
> 
> Veronica and Piper continue to rally the other vigilantes together.
> 
> Super President Kickbutt shows Thunderman why Ray Manchester's casket was nailed shut at the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bois! Hopefully I'll actually finish this fic, it's definitely taking me a lot longer than I originally had planned.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay again, I've finally got a plot planned out so I'll be updating chapters more frequently.
> 
> Just to clear up any confusion, I did skip over the funeral scene just to speed up the plot faster. I might add it to the end of the fic as a bonus scene or something.

It's been a month since Dr. Minyak got away with murder and Henry finally has the location of the supervillain. "Are you sure that's accurate?" Henry asked leaning over Charlotte's shoulder staring at the computer screen in front of them. In response she rolled her eyes then asked,

"am I ever wrong?" Henry smirked then pressed a button and their weapons rack lowered from the ceiling. He attached a couple extra blasters to his belt before tossing one to Jasper who caught it in surprise.

"I'm going with you?" Jasper asked in disbelief, Henry nodded,

"yeah. I'm not stupid enough to go in alone, I would be an idiot not to recognize this is going to be a trap." Jasper grabbed his Kid Danger gumball tube then tossed Henry the the tube that held his own uniform. Henry caught it then blew a bubble.

"Stay safe," Piper said as Henry and Jasper changed into their uniforms, "Veronica and I are trying our best to recruit other vigilantes but the don't want to cause trouble with the Hero League." Henry nodded then turned to his sister and said,

"keep trying okay? I know you'll convince them somehow." Piper nodded then left the Man Cave via the elevator as Henry and Jasper made their way to their tubes. "Jasper, you have to promise to listen to my orders." Jasper's expression turned serious as he promised,

"I will." Henry nodded then the two superheroes took their respective tubes to the surface of the earth.

Getting to the abandoned school building Minyak was staying in took longer than Henry would've liked. When they were a block away Henry pulled the Man Van into an alley then he and Jasper climbed out carefully walked towards it. "What are you going to do when we see him?" Jasper asked Henry as they entered the school's property. Henry sighed,

"I don't know yet KD." Jasper nodded then broke the chain that kept the doors shut.

"At least it's not a warehouse this time." Jasper quipped as they entered the threshold, Henry took the flashlight out of his belt and turned it on trying to regain his senses. Part of the abandoned school they entered in was an open circular room. Three different hallways broke off into different directions across from the doorway, the walls were lined with old metal lockers. Hanging on the wall above the hallway entrances was a broken clock, the hands swung upside-down threatening to fall. Jasper whistled, "he sure knows how to pick the creepy places." Henry nodded then walked forward towards one of the hallways, he shined his light down it and was met with the sight of cobwebs and knocked over crates. Next to him Jasper turned on his own flashlight and looked down the other two hallways. "Do you want to split up? We can cover more ground that way." Henry shook his head,

"these are all probably booby-trapped one way or another. If we want to get through this we have to stick together." Jasper nodded then followed Henry into the center hallway. He ran his hand against the wall as they passed darkened classrooms and broken light fixtures. At the end of the hallway there were stairs, shrugging Henry pushed the door open and walked through it first. Just as Jasper was about to follow him through the door swung shut on it's own accord, the slam echoed through the stairwell.

"Captain Man!" Henry heard Jasper's muffled screams through the door.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back, "find another way up!" Then Henry turned and shined his light up the old industrial staircase. There seemed to be three landings and a roof access point from where Henry was standing. He sighed then made his way up the stairs alone, he tried to turn on his coms but all he got was white sound. He made it to the first landing, but the floor access door was locked. Henry tried to slam into it, but his body didn't have enough force to brake the door down. Peering through the window he saw there were more classrooms down the hallway, but this time florescent light shined through one of the classroom doors. Henry backed away from the door then grabbed a blaster from his belt and fired at the door handle. Luckily the blast shot a hole straight through where the doorknob was. Slowly pushing the door open with his side Henry held his flashlight with one hand and the blaster with the other. He crept along the wall quietly, when he got to the classroom with the light on it he braced himself then stepped into the room blaster at the ready. He turned to the left first, but Dr. Minyak's voice suddenly echoed from the right. When Henry turned around he was forced to relive his worst nightmare.

_"Hello dear citizens of Swellview!" Dr. Minyak said snaking his way around Ray. "Many of you already know me, but for those of you who don't... Hi! I'm Dr. Minyak!" The scientist grabbed something from off screen then shocked Ray with it making him scream. "My friend and I were just getting to know each other weren't we Ray?" When Ray didn't answer Minyak tasered him again then turned back to the camera. "I was making conversation with him when I found out he is actually Captain Man!" Dr. Minyak put down the taser stick then picked up a gun. "I'm going to ask you one last time before I get upset. Who did you corrupt blindly enough to follow you into the superhero life huh? Who is Kid Danger?" Ray glared at his captor then hissed,_

_"I'm never telling you." Dr. Minyak tsked then asked,_

_"why hasn't he come to rescue you? Surely a dog as obedient as he is would've found us by now." Ray glared at the camera then lied,_

_"he's out of the city right now. Besides, he won't come for me after I specifically order him not to."_

Just before Dr. Minyak on the video was going to pull the trigger ending Ray Manchester's life the projector screen went black. "Where are you you son of a bitch?!" Henry shouted at nothing. He waved his gun around but no one else was in the room where he was. Henry was alone. "Come and get me!" Suddenly the projector flickered back to life as real-time video footage showed up. Henry fired the blaster at Dr. Minyak's head despite it only being a video. The blast shot straight through Minyak's head just like how Minyak killed Ray.

"Oh Kiddie, such a painful memory isn't it?" Minyak said smirking at Henry. "You know, you really should've come here alone. I wouldn't be forced to make you relive that then." The footage went back to static as Henry realized who Minyak was talking about.

"Kid Danger respond," Henry said into his radio unit despite knowing they didn't work. "Kid Danger!" Henry shouted as he tried to run out the door. Before he made it the door swung shut and gas filtered through the ventilation system into the classroom. "No!" Henry shouted banging on the door. He tried to reach for his blaster but forgot he dropped it after seeing Ray's death again. The blond tried to cross the room by covering his face with his arm, but he didn't even make it half way before he felt the drugs take over his body. Henry fell to one knee and grabbed one of the old desks for support. "I'm going to kill you." Henry promised Dr. Minyak, "if you touch him I'm going to kill you." Captain Man's head hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

In all honesty Thunderman felt guilty for how the new Captain Man was acting. Over the past month the crime rates in Swellview shrunk majorly, but the death rates rose. The sidekick turned superhero was going off the edge and there was nothing Hank could do to stop it. "Thunderman, the president will see you now." The secretary said ushering him into Super President Kickbutt's office. Once he was situated in a chair Evelyn waved her assistant away. Pressing a button on her desk she remotely shut down her office. Hank frowned then asked, "why did you wish to see me?" She leaned forward then asked,

"can you keep a secret?" Thunderman frowned,

"what does that have to do with anything?" She grinned then said,

"the Hero League recovered Ray Manchester's body from the scene of his death." Thunderman nodded, that was common knowledge in the superhero world. "Did you ever wonder why his casket was drilled shut during the funeral?" Hank found himself frowning deeper, where was she going with this? "Even though Captain Man would refuse to team up with the Hero League I always assured him I'd keep his sidekick safe in case an emergency took place. I owed Ray Manchester a favor and he chose to repay it with his well... with his life." Hank sighed,

"can you stop talking in riddles? Just tell me what's going on." Evelyn typed in a few commands on her desktop then a secret elevator was revealed. Hank followed her into it as she pressed the only button on the elevator's control panel.

"Kid Danger is about to make a mistake that will cost him everything. Originally I was going to wait another month or so, but the sidekick's recent choices are forcing me to take action." The elevator dinged open and Hank followed her into a wing of the Hero League he'd never seen before. A sign that hung near the elevator told him he was in Project Rebirth.

"What's project Rebirth?" He asked following her through the well lit hallways. She stopped in front of a door labeled as zero-one then turned around,

"this is." The door swung open and sitting on the bed attached to a beeping heart-rate monitor was a living Ray Manchester. He looked up when they entered then asked,

"He's worse isn't he?"

* * *

Being only thirteen and human Piper easily felt out of place while being surrounded by the other super powered vigilantes of Swellview. So far her and Veronica were only able to locate and contact nine of the anti-heroes. She stood off to the side as the vigilantes sparred with each other, Veronica stood with her watching their allies with narrowed eyes. "Makes you see things from a different perspective doesn't it?" Veronica asked Piper, the teen nodded then adjusted the makeshift mask Henry had Schwoz make her.

"What do you think will happen if we fail?" Veronica sighed,

"we'll probably be arrested for treason and thrown into jail." Piper turned her attention back to the training vigilantes.

"Do you think we'll win in a fight against the Hero League?" The ex-criminals rolled her eyes,

"look, Hen - _Captain Man_ ," she said correcting herself before giving away Henry's identity, "will make sure you get out of this alive." Piper couldn't help but wince in sympathy as Silver flipped Wild Life over her shoulder. Wild Life groaned when his back hit the pavement.

"I'm not worried about me V. I'm scared one of these days Captain Man won't make it back." Suddenly their com units came to life as Charlotte's voice came through the static,

 _"Lost contact... fifteen... locating... KD and CM..."_ The radios went back to radio silence, Piper didn't even need to share a look with Veronica. They both left the warehouse and headed straight for Junk 'N Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?
> 
> Writing Hank's POV was more challenging than I expected, this was the first time I had to write for the sake of a story. Guess I really can't kill off characters huh?
> 
> Stay tuned for next week (maybe, if I can get up off my ass and actually write for once.)
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> RandomNerd3
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Henry wakes up in a room he dosen't recongise dressed in civies.
> 
> Piper goes into overprotective sister mode.
> 
> Ray Manchester makes contact with the Man Crew... who in turn handcuff and knock him out...


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wakes up in a place he doesn't recongise without his mask on.
> 
> Ray Manchester makes contact with the Man Crew... who in turn knock him out and handcuff him.
> 
> Charlotte's a badass and anyone who disagrees can fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone look who's alive!
> 
> Seriously, I've got my groove back for the time being. :)  
> Seriously I updated two chapters in one week!! :)
> 
> We'll have to see how long this groove lasts shall we?

The first thing Henry noticed when he woke up was that he was tied to a chair. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer wearing a mask. Instead of opening his eyes he used his other senses to try to figure out where he was. Another person was breathing lightly close to his right, Henry figured whoever it was must've been sleeping. He could hear squeaks from a door hinge from behind them. "Are you awake yet?" A female's voice asked either Henry or the person next to them. Judging by the fact she grabbed Henry's chin and tipped his head upwards she was talking to him. In response Henry spit in her face. After he finally opened his eyes he saw the woman was Nurse Cohort, Dr. Minyak's well known partner in crime. Since he was finally able to see Henry noticed Nurse Cohort wasn't the only super villain in the room. Toddler was in the corner conversing with Jeff, the Stupidest Criminal in all of Swellview. Henry turned his head to the right, but the villains placed the other person just out of his line of sight. "Toddler! He's awake!" Nurse Cohort called to the villain, she left Henry tied to the chair while Toddler stalked forward.

"So," the man said, "we finally get to learn who the kiddie is!" The person next to Henry screamed.

"Where is Dr. Minyak?" Henry asked trying to ignore the sickening cracking sound next to them. Nurse Cohort crossed her arms,

"he had to deal with some... meddlesome vigilantes." _Piper and Veronica must've finally been able to convince the vigilantes to team up with us. Better late than never._ Henry mused to himself, if he could hold out long enough the others would track him to wherever the hell he was. Toddler then grabbed a knife and sliced it across Henry's face spilling his blood.

"You idiot!" Nurse Cohort screeched reaching for Henry's head with a clean cloth. "Minyak said we weren't to harm _him_. Only the sidekick." _So the other person was Jasper..._ Henry thought as Cohort cleaned up his fresh wound.

"Thank you." He said as she placed gauze patches over the cut. She smirked,

"We've been watching you since before we killed Captain Man. Don't thank me Kid Danger, your loyalties are obvious. Hurting your new friend over there is going to keep you quiet." Henry narrowed his eyes then said,

"it's Captain Man." To Henry's surprise the nurse laughed then turned and walked back towards the other villains. When it was obvious the villains were otherwise occupied he tried to break out of the handcuffs.

"There's no point." Jasper said from behind him. Henry sighed then gave up trying to escape.

"How are you doing?" He ask his friend. Jasper sighed then said,

"hanging in there. Don't do whatever they want you to do." Henry smirked then retorted,

"that's not how this works. I'm Captain Man now, I'm supposed to protect _you_."

* * *

Charlotte Bolton groaned as her tracking programs failed for the millionth time. "Why won't you _work_?" She shouted before storming away from the computer system. She ended up in the uniform room standing in front of the original Captain Man and Kid Danger uniforms. She sighed then sat on the ground in front of the suits. "What am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do Ray? I'm not a superhero, Thunderman and the Hero League are right! I don't belong in this world." Suddenly she heard someone step behind her. "I'm not in the mood Piper, leave me alone." To her surprise, a man's voice answered her.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Piper." Charlotte scrambled to her feet then crouched into a defensive position like Henry taught her.

"Who are you?" She asked into the shadows. The mystery man took another step forward so Charlotte could see his hands were being held up in a surrender position.

"For the record, the same could be said about Henry and Jasper. The whole you being human thing I mean." Charlotte narrowed her eyes as she braced herself for a fight. The man took a few more steps forward before she saw some she believed to be dead. "Hi." Ray said as Charlotte began to process what was happening.

She attacked first, swinging her leg high. He deflected her kick then aimed a punch at her stomach. Charlotte ducked then swung low taking Ray out by kicking behind his knees. "Damn, Henry's been training you hasn't he?" The fake-Ray said as he tried to stand up. Charlotte punched him in the face satisfyingly breaking fake-Ray's nose.

"What are you?" She demanded standing over the impostor as he tried to stand back up.

"I'm Ray Manchester!" He shouted at her throwing a punch, this time he hit her gut. She felt a rib crack so she rolled backwards closer towards the display cases. Charlotte broke the glass then reached for a blaster. Fake-Ray tried to reach over her head, but she turned around and fired the blaster at him. The gun shot fake-Ray across the room denting the wall. Charlotte heard footsteps then grinned,

"you're screwed man." Veronica and Piper entered the room with two other vigilantes. Silver and Wild Life stood strong behind the two female heroes. Ray glanced from them to Charlotte then said,

"it's me I swear Charlotte!" Charlotte watched as fake-Ray glanced at the newcomers. It was obvious he would lose if he tried to fight them all so he slowly raised his hands and placed them behind his head. She switched the blaster to stun and leveled it at his chest.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a terrible mistake." The blaster fired and fake-Ray slumped to the floor. Charlotte turned to Silver then said,

"get him in cuffs and put him in our holding cell." Charlotte waited for the rest of the heroes to leave before turning back to the broken case. She stared at the uniform then returned the blaster to it's rightful place and joined the rest of her friends in the Man Cave.

She found Ray in their holding cell where she asked Silver to place him. "Who are you?" Charlotte asked again, this time wearing her own black cowl. Fake-Ray walked close to the laser wall protecting her from him.

"I told you before, I'm Ray Manchester!" Charlotte narrowed her eyes under her mask. "Oh come on, I'm sure those vigilantes have run all the DNA tests. Not only that, but they passed with flying numbers." Sure enough as she checked over the impostor's tests they read as positive.

"If you really are Ray Manchester, prove it." She said placing her arms across her chest. He rolled his eyes as he turned away from her and sat on the cot in his cell.

"The first case you worked on was the Phone Shark case. You figured out Henry Hart was Kid Danger, and instead of posting about it on social media like any other teen would've you marched right up to me and demanded for me to give you a job. When Jasper found out we both hid in a closet while you tried to convince me to not memory wipe him." Charlotte stared at fake-Ray in disbelief.

"Ray?" She asked as she lowered the laser wall. He nodded then stepped forward, still raising his hands as a precaution. Charlotte dropped the tablet she was holding as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Ray's waist sobbing.

"Woah Char!" Ray exclaimed as he returned her hug. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here!" He said comfortingly. She shook her head against his chest.

"How are you alive?" She whispered once she stopped crying. Ray sighed then answered,

"the Hero League." Charlotte released him of her hug in surprise. He nodded in response, "yeah, I was surprised too. Apparently even though we never accepted her help President Kickbutt felt i was a valuable superhero." The teen nodded then asked,

"how did Dr. Minyak... I mean you were invincible and now you're..." Charlotte watched his expression turn dark. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was - " Ray cut her off,

" - it's fine, I just don't like talking about it." Charlotte nodded then gestured for him to follow her to the Man Cave.

"We need your help. Henry and Jasper have both gone missing, captured by Dr. Minyak." She said walking straight across the Man Cave towards her monitor station.

"Where was their last known?" Ray asked her as she pulled up her tracking programs ignoring the rest of the heroes in the room.

"A closed down school building. The place where the city was originally building the high school?" Ray nodded then she continued, "we lost their coms the second they went inside. A few minutes in and we lost both of their trackers and the back-ups." Charlotte felt Ray tense next to her and she couldn't help but mimic his action. The emergency trackers were sewn into Henry and Jasper's right forearm. If Minyak knew about those then the two superheroes were in huge trouble. Ray sighed then ran a hand through his hair,

"How long have they been missing for?" Charlotte pulled up the running timer she set from the second her two best friends went missing.

_168 hours (one week)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing more from the Man Crew's perspective this chapter. What with the whole Ray actually being alive thing. I figured you'd all want to see Charlotte's reaction more than see a super angsty interrogation between Henry and Dr. Minyak.
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Dr. Minyak reveals why he kidnapped Henry.  
> Ray Manchester goes on a Revenge trip and takes on a new hero identity.  
> Piper and Veronica introduce the vigilantes to Ray.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Minyak reveals why he kidnapped Jasper and Henry.
> 
> Ray gets introduced to the other vigilantes.
> 
> Ray launches a rescue mission for his old sidekick while taking on his own vigilante persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if the show's been cancelled now that they ran though the 10 episodes they had left? My goal is to finish this before the show ends. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me four days to write it! Life got hectic again so I'm writing whenever I get the chance. Also, this is a slightly (?) longer chapter than the others? Maybe? I really don't know at this point.
> 
> Alrighty, here we go!
> 
> ~ Randomnerd3

When Dr. Minyak returned from wherever he was he ordered Henry to be placed in his own cell. The scientist didn't even take his time to taunt Henry, instead he just placed a guard at the room's door then left Henry alone. Once only the guard was left Henry didn't bother waiting. He put pressure on his thumb where Ray taught him and broke it. Biting back a scream Henry wriggled his left hand out of the metal cuffs. "Hey, where'd Dr. Minyak go?" Henry asked his guard, the man turned around and Henry gasped in surprise. The guard's eyes were filled with what seemed like green electricity. Without saying anything the guard simply turned back around facing away from the captured superhero. Henry sighed then took in his new surroundings. The room he was in was fairly small, but there was enough space for a cot and what he hoped was the toilet. Henry began to run his hands against the length of the brick wall. Surprised to find a lose one, he pulled the brick out and set it on his cot before standing on the cot to peer into the next room.

The scene unfolding before him caused him to have concern. There was a man strapped to an examination table. Since Dr. Minyak was standing in front of the table Henry couldn't tell who the prisoner was. "When will the rest of my serum be ready Doctor?" Someone said from across the room, Henry turned his head and saw Rick Twittler. _That explains the green eyes on the guard... I should've known Minyak wasn't working alone when he killed Ray._ The scientist rolled his eyes in response,

"soon Twittler, then Swellview will be ours!" The rest of the villains cackled along with him, Henry couldn't help but reach for his tube of gum that he didn't have. Rick cackled along with the other villains then said,

"I don't want to rule over _Swellview_ Dr. Minyak," the doctor turned and Henry was able to make out the face of the person on the bed. It was an unmasked Jasper Dunlop. It took all of Henry's strength for him to not scream bloody murder at the villains before him. Rick continued his speech, "did you think I wanted this mind control serum to rule them? No, I want to _use_ the citizens as an army. Without the help of the Hero League, Henry Hart's little gang of superhero's won't be able to put up much of a fight. I think it's time to put version three-point-oh to the test, don't you?" Rick asked stalking closer to Jasper strapped to the table. Henry saw t`he green fluid run from the IV bags into his best friend and he had to look away. He only looked back when he heard the metal restraints tying Jasper down break. He peered through his little hole in the wall and what Henry saw terrified him to his core. His best friend, _his_ Kid Danger, sat up straight with green spiderwebs stretching around his body. "What's your name?" Rick asked Jasper. Instead of fighting against the villains Jasper stood up and knelt at Rick Twittler's feet.

Henry ran to the toilet in his cell and threw up.

Unable to watch anymore of it Henry slid the brick back into it's place and laid down onto the cot. It was obvious why they took Henry, but they never even knew Jasper existed until he became Kid Danger... What did Twittler and Minyak have to gain by keeping Henry in a cell? Suddenly a door slammed shut and Dr. Minyak, as well as Nurse Cohort, walked past Henry. The next two people who walked past were Rick and his new puppet. Henry reached through the cell bars and grabbed Jasper's wrist, his friend stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. "Jasper please, I know you're in there somewhere! We have to get out of here!" Henry pleaded, but his friend didn't turn. Instead Jasper wordlessly twisted and broke Henry's arm. Henry yelped then retreated to his cot in shock, he could only watch as his best friend walked away from him.

Henry woke up tied to a wooden chair, _just like Ray was_ , Henry thought ironically. Jasper stood behind the tripod that was set up with a camera which Henry had to assume was live streaming. "Jasper, _snap out of it_! Swellview needs you, I need you!" His friend blinked, but didn't look at him. It didn't matter, Henry knew he was getting through to Jasper. "Come on, you're Kid Danger and I'm Captain Man," he begged. "After everything we've been through you're going to let some wannabe villain destroy everything we care about?" Jasper blinked and stiffly turned to face him. "It _can't_ end like this Jasp, you know it can't. Once I get out of here V and P are going to be attacking this place with everything they've got." Jasper's expression relaxed and for a second Henry could've sworn he saw his friend's actual eyes. Suddenly the sound of slow-clapping could be heard and Rick stepped out from behind Jasper. Henry hardened his expression then asked, "why him?" Pointing his head towards his unmoving friend. Rick didn't answer him, instead he pulled out a knife and threw it into Henry's right shoulder. The blond screamed in pain as he felt blood spill onto his shirt. Rick stepped into the view of the camera then began his villain speech.

"I am not taking Swellview to rule over it. I'm taking the city to _use_ it, the citizens of this town will serve as my army while I take over the rest of America, and then, the world!"

* * *

Ray changed into his old Captain Man costume in front of a mirror. Charlotte appeared behind him whistling, "it's been a long time since I've seen that costume." Ray smiled at himself then turned around to face her.

"It's been a while since I've been home." She nodded then gestured to the door into the Man Cave,

"want to meet the new recruits?"

"of course," Ray responded. He followed the teen to where the rest of the vigilantes were lined up and in costume. Ray recongised some of them from his Captain Man days, but others were new faces. One of the men Ray recongised, Wild Life, was the first to step forward.

"Here's how this is going to go." The man spoke using a voice modulator, "we're going to introduce ourselves to you and show off a little bit of what we can do." Ray nodded then gestured for them to begin while leaning back against a wall.

"I'll go first," said a woman with silver hair. "My name is Silver, I won't be telling you my secret identity though." Ray nodded then said,

"I understand, that's for you to decide when and who finds out." She stepped forward and continued,

"as for my powers..." without warning she reached out and grabbed the nearest blaster. It instantly turned into silver, when she threw it onto the ground it turned into a million pieces. "I call it my Midas' Touch." Ray nodded then looked to Charlotte, she smirked then turned back to her computers. The next vigilante to step forward was Wild Life,

"name's Wild Life, out of the mask you all can call me Adam." Stepping in the same position as Silver he held out his hand and vicious vines sprouted from the ground threatening to attack Ray. In response Ray pulled a blaster on Wild Life, but the vigilante recalled his vines before Ray could shoot them. "The vines and plant life I summon are like an extension of myself. If they get hurt, so do I." Ray relaxed, back against the wall. Being the last remaining vigilante with powers, Veronica stepped forward.

"My name in the field is Sting, outside of the field you all can call me Veronica." She barred her teeth and suddenly two fangs appeared in her mouth. "I'm called Sting because as a favor to Dr. Minyak Vandel let him use me as a lab rat for one of his hair-brained experiments." Ray couldn't help but wince in sympathy as she retracted the fangs. "My sting can paralyze my victim. So far nothing has been fatal but I still don't know the extent to my own powers." The next vigilante to step forward was Piper dressed in a darker version of the Kid Danger costume, made to fit a female. Finally getting to actually look her in the eyes since his death Ray could see they were darker than they once were. It was as if she had little hope they would be able to rescue Henry. Piper looked from Veronica to Charlotte who, to Ray, seemed to be her mentors for the time being.

"I'm Lioness, and I can kick Dr. Minyak's ass if he ever rears his ugly head again." Her expression darkened when she mentioned the villain. If Ray saw her on the street he would attack her in fear she was a new super villain. Piper reached behind her back and produced a long katana sword. She swung it expertly around her body then threw the blade at Ray before he could react. The blade impaled itself into the wall right above his head. Suddenly the all the monitors in the Man Cave glitched and a new live stream appeared, only this time instead of Ray being in the torture chair it was Henry... to make matters worse Henry was in his civilian clothes.

_"Let's give our audience a show shall we?" Rick Twittler said tauntingly as he cut Henry's forehead with a knife. Ray tensed as Charlotte pulled up a tracking program so she could try to locate the broadcasting signal. "Where are your friends Mr. Hart?" Rick asked Henry. Ray felt a surge of pride when his sidekick spat his blood in Rick's general direction._

As the live stream continued Ray could tell Henry was more injured by the minute. Just by the video alone it was obvious Henry had a broken arm, stab wounds, and several burn marks all over his body. Ray's kid was shaking. "We need to rescue them!" Ray all but growled out putting on his mask, Piper appeared next to him just as Charlotte pinned the coordinates of the live stream signal.

"I got them, fifth and Stem street. There's an old office building that's been under reconstruction, but all the construction workers left during the first evacuation." Charlotte said informing Ray and his fellow vigilantes. Ray nodded then turned to Piper,

"what do you have planned?" Piper's grin stretched across her face.

"We're going to rescue my big brother." She pulled up a holographic version of the building's blue prints as Ray grabbed weapons since he was no longer invincible. "Veronica, you and Wild Life will stay on the ground. Silver, you're going to take care of any guards that may be surrounding the perimeter on our arrival. After we get in the building I need you to stand guard." Silver nodded then left the Man Cave via the tubes. Ray smiled before saying,

"I know I don't really know you all, but I know we can save Kid Danger and his friend if we work together. We follow Piper's plan and no going off on your own, we don't know what kind of traps Twittler and Minyak have set up for us." Luckily, the others seemed to be listening to him.

"What should we call you when we're in the field?" Ray thought about it for a few minutes then said,

"Call me Revenge." The other vigilantes nodded then Ray followed them all into the elevator.

It was time he and Dr. Minyak had a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're under way! Comment any predictions you have blow :) thank you to the 10 guests who have consistently been leaving kudos. I'm assuming the majority are readers from my old Wattpad following.
> 
> I love you all :)
> 
> ~ Randomnerd3


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vigilantes help Henry escape from Rick's capture.
> 
> He has to leave Jasper behind.
> 
> He collapses because he's human and the boi needs sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I know this is short, but I originally wrote a four-five page chapter for this one and Ao3 deleted everything cause I'm an idiot and forgot to save it to my hard drive before closing the Ao3 tab.

Henry struggled against his bonds, to his dismay they wouldn't break. The madman's grin stretched across Ricks face as the villain inched closer to the teenager tied to the chair. Henry swore and spat at his captor but it was no use.

He would never see the sunlight again.

Just as he was about to give up all hope the sound of bodies falling to the floor could be heard from outside the room. Thankfully, it got Rick's attention as the villain placed the knife he was holding on a table close to where Henry could reach. As his captor turned his back on him Henry stretched his fingers then wrapped them around the steel edge of the blade. Ignoring the sting from when the sharpness of the blade cut itself into his skin, Henry flipped it around in his hand and sliced off the rope that was tied around his wrists. "Rick Twittler!" A voice shouted angrily through the fog, footsteps could be heard as the mystery person crept closer towards Henry's captor. While Rick was distracted Henry kept cutting himself out of his ropes until he was free from the bonds holding him down. His knuckles turned white as Henry gripped harder onto the handle, as it was the only advantage he had. "You need to give me Henry Hart and Jasper Dunlop." Henry slightly froze at the mention of his best friend's name, but he shook himself out of his daze and kept his attention on the newcomer. He could deal with Rick. Without the goons, all he had was a cheap suit and zero muscle. It was the new guy Henry was more cautious about... Rick sneered at the man dressed in Ray's old Captain Man costume,

"or else what? You think running around in that suit is going to scare anyone? Ray Manchester is dead! And soon, Henry Hart will be too!" In the blink of an eye Rick pulled out a gun and fired it at the empty chair Henry used to sit in.

"NO!" The not-Captain Man shouted, much to Henry's surprise.

"It takes more than a bullet to get rid of me." Henry said smirking from his corner, Rick whipped around.

"How did you escape?" The scientist demanded, Henry smiled then held up the knife as an answer.

Then he charged at Rick with blood on his hands.

The first thing Henry did was he swung a leg behind Rick's knees taking the villain down. Intercepting Rick’s poorly aimed punch, Henry grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it. Feeling the satisfying crack of the villain’s bones the superhero then turned and flipped Rick over his shoulder. Rick landed near the not-Captain Man’s feet, who in turn pulled out a blaster and fired it at Rick’s hand which was reaching for an iron rod close to where he landed. Rick screamed as his hand was burnt off. Not-Captain Man knelt down and Henry heard him hiss,  _ “you’re lucky that’s  _ all  _ I’m doing to you right now.” _ Henry fell into a defensive position as the impostor turned to him. “I’m not going to hurt you Henry.” The blond narrowed his eyes at the fake.

“Who are you?” he demanded. Suddenly two other vigilantes entered the room with the sounds of collapsing bodies behind them. The smaller of the two females rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Henry’s waist in a hug. “Lioness?” Henry asked confused, he looked at the other vigilante and realized she was Veronica in her Sting uniform.

“Come on, we have to get out of here. The knock-out gas won’t hold them off forever. We’ve got Silver waiting for us outside and Wild Life has an escape tunnel.” 

“Who is he?” Henry asked hesitantly pointing to the not-Captain Man. Veronica glanced at Piper who answered,

“That’s a question for when we’re safe, back in the Man Cave.” Henry nodded, but still couldn’t bring himself to trust the impostor. “Come on, we have to go.” Halfway to Wild Life’s escape tunnel Henry stopped walking.

“I can’t leave.” His sister turned around,

“We know what happened to Jasper, but we can’t do anything about it right now Hen. We’re out-manned and out-gunned.” Not-Captain Man nodded as he threw in his two-cents,

“And don’t expect the Hero League to help us out now. The last time we saw them Charlotte basically told them to fuck off.” Henry softened his eyes at the mention of his friend’s name then he turned back to face the building he was imprisoned in. Veronica placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll come back for him,” she promised. Henry nodded then turned his back on Jasper following the rest of the vigilantes through the escape tunnel.

The tunnel came up behind Junk ‘n Stuff. Once they were cleared of it Wild Life snapped his fingers and the tunnel collapsed into itself. Henry followed his friends into the Man Cave via the tubes. The second he no longer had the tube to lean on Henry promptly collapsed on the floor. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans their next attack as Henry learns some of what actually happened to Ray when he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting new episodes, yeet! Here's chapter seven, I hope y'all like it. Shout out to all of the readers who have been voting on literally every chapter. This is my most read fic on this site. :)
> 
> Love y'all :)  
> ~Random Nerd3

The beeping sound next to him woke Henry up.  _ Not again. _ He thought as he registered the handcuffs keeping his wrists close to the metal bars of the bed he was in.  _ I can’t go through that again! _ He began to struggle, but he couldn’t break himself out of the cups. Someone leaned over and used their hands to hold him down. “No!” Henry shouted. He tried to fight back against the man, but he was too strong.

“Henry stop fighting us!” A voice shouted breaking through his hallucination. Henry froze then turned his head,

“Charlotte?” he asked. She nodded and he started to let himself relax, but still ready in case of a fight. “Where are we?” He asked her, she gestured around the room.

“The Man Cave’s medical wing. You were out of it when you and the others returned from Rick Twittler’s lair.” Henry let his head fall back onto his pillows then felt the man release his arms. “We rescued you Henry, you’re safe.” She slowly inched closer to him as he took a deep breath to help calm himself down. “You’re home,” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. His friend wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Who’s he?” Henry asked nodding at the not-Captain Man. The man and Charlotte shared a look Henry knew all too well. “Stop worrying, I promise. I won’t attack you as long as you haven’t been an enemy of mine in the past.” Charlotte nodded and the mystery man peeled the mask off his face. Henry stared at him in disbelief, sure his hair was longer, and he was definitely older than the last time Henry saw him… but the man was Ray Manchester.

“Hi Henry…” he said sheepishly as he waited to see how the ex-sidekick would react. Henry hesitated then turned to Charlotte,

“Is it really him?” She nodded,

“We ran DNA tests after we stuck him in one of our holding cells.” Henry looked back at his old mentor then asked,

“How are you alive? Everyone saw Dr. Minyak kill you on the live stream.” The superhero sighed before answering.

“I honestly don’t know how they did it, but it was the Hero League.” Henry frowned,

“That doesn’t make any sense. We hated them and they hated us. Why would they help you?” Ray shrugged,

“Super President Kickbutt said something about how Captain Man was an ally they couldn’t use. The only reason why she even let me leave Metroburg was because you were going off the rails.” Henry suddenly found interest in his hands. “Hey, I told her you were doing what I asked you to do. Be Captain Man when no one else could.” Ray stepped closer to Henry then wrapped the blond in a hug.

“We need to save Jasper,” Henry said into Ray’s chest. Luckily, his mentor agreed with him.

“I know, and now that we’ve re-grouped we’ll be able too.” He let Henry go and the teen fell back against his pillows.

“Not without me you’re not. I have a few choice words for Rick Twittler and Dr. Minyak.” Ray nodded, but Charlotte shook her head,

“You need to heal.” Henry nodded,

“And I will, but in the meantime we can at least make a plan. Who did Veronica and Piper manage to get on our side?” His friend sighed,

“Only two. They go by Wild Life and Silver.” Henry nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the medical bed and stood up wobbly.

“I’m fine!” He exclaimed as both of his friends rushed forward to catch him in case he fell. “Where’s Piper?” He asked as they entered the Man Cave and he realised she was missing. Wild Life looked away from the monitors as he answered,

“Running down a lead. Good to see you up already. It’s only been a few days though, are you sure -” Henry cut him off,

“I’m fine,  _ pinky promise _ .” He said when Veronica narrowed her eyes. She rolled them then said,

“We have to assume Rick has found more guards and added security measures that weren’t there when we rescued you.” Charlotte typed something in a computer then the blueprints of the old school showed up on the monitors. “Last time we went in through here,” the screen rotated and zoomed in through a sewage access point. “We came out in the basement and found you on the third floor.” The blueprints swung around again as Charlotte showed them the roof.

“We could go in through the roof door.” She said pointing out the access point. Wild Life vetoed idea,

“Last time there were four snipers posted at each corner along with guards posted at each door. We wouldn’t last five minutes.” Henry stepped forward,

“What if we started our own livestream?” The others looked at him confused. “I mean, Rick doesn’t know Ray’s back yet, right? If we started the broadcast in a traceable location -” Ray finished his thought for him,

“Rick would have to show up himself just to see if I’m alive or not. And he’ll definitely bring a few of his guards with him as well as Dr. Minyak too.” Henry nodded as he felt a smile stretch across his face,

“We could do it from Swellview High, that way it’s a central location for us. Half of us could set up the traps while the other half stormed Rick’s base.” Silver crossed her arms,

“Who’s going to do what? Besides, Piper isn’t here yet. She should get a say in what we’re doing.” Henry nodded,

“I agree, and we aren’t going to do anything soon. We’ll give Rick two weeks to settle down.Try to give him a sense of security and all that.” Veronica agreed,

“Sounds good, I do have one other contact I can try. It’s just, he’s with the Hero League now and I don’t know where he stands on the whole thing.” Henry sighed then said,

“See if he’ll help anyway. We need everyone we can get.” Veronica nodded then left the Man Cave via the elevator as Piper came down the tubes. Once she saw Henry was up she charged at him and gave him a hug so tight she would’ve made a python jealous.

“I missed you!” She said. Henry squeezed her back,

“I missed you too Pipes. I’m so proud of you.” She smiled then frowned when she saw the blueprints on the monitors.

“What’s going on?” She asked him, Henry smirked then said,

“Nothing… yet. We’ve decided to wait a couple of weeks before rescuing Jasper and the rest of the city.” Piper nodded then started up a conversation with Silver. Henry sighed then left the Man Cave and entered the uniform room. Someone followed him into it, but he knew it was Ray.

“I’m sorry about all this Kid. If I didn’t hire you then you wouldn’t have been tortured.” Henry rolled his eyes then turned away from his original Kid Danger costume.

“I took the job, it wasn’t your fault.” Ray nodded then stepped up to  _ his _ original costume.

“We’re in something bigger than the two of us now.” Henry asked,

“Do you think we’re going to win?” His mentor hesitated then answered,

“I lost to Rick Twittler twice Henry. Once when he took your powers, and when he had Dr. Minyak kill me. I don’t plan on making it a pattern.” Henry nodded then began to formulate a plan for them to use on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it! We're nearing the end of this fic. It's probably (maybe?) going to be my last fic for the near future so I want to end with a bang.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reunites with Jasper, but not without it's losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update, but here it is! I'm hoping to have this entire fic finished before the new episodes are released (so by the end of September). Just a personal challenge I'm setting for myself.

One day after Henry’s return Veronica reappeared with a vigilante Henry didn’t recognize. “Who’s your friend?” Henry asked her as she walked him through the front doors of Junk ‘N Stuff. The guy behinder was drssed in a darker-toned version of one of the classic Thunder Family costumes. He still wore the trademarked  _ T _ on his chest, though it was deep purple instead of gold.

  
“Rebel,” the guy said answering Henry’s question himself. “But my friends call me Max.” Henry froze, then rappidly began to shake his head,

“No.” Veronica rolled her eyes, but he insisted, “no way am I letting a member of the Thundermans jjoin us.” She stepped forward,

“You’re the one who said you’d take anyone.” Henry nodded as he narrowed his eyes,

“Yeah, anyone other than people from the Hero League Veronica! He could be a spy for all we know!” The elevator door opened and Ray stepped into the junk store taking a supportive stance behind Henry. Max shook his head,

“I know it’s asking a lot. Especially since I kept -” he glanced at Ray, “from you. But the Hero League kicked me out, my family practically disowned me. Everyone except Chloe that is, but even she knows ‘Max is evil,’ is enough to not talk to me anymore.” Henry glanced at Ray, his mentor crossed his arms, but nodded. Henry turned to Max,

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to. Just know we operate differently than how you’re used to… you ever kill anyone before?” Max shook his head as Henry remembered his first kill weeks after Ray died.

“I’ll take you to the Man Cave and introduce you to everyone alright?” Veronica said to Max, Henry shot her a grateful look as she left him a Ray alone in the junk store. Ray broke the silence first,

“What do you mean your first kill?” He asked Henry as his eyes shone with disbelief. “I knew things got harder after I left, but you had well, Jasper.” Henry sighed then placed his elbows on the counter as he leaned on it.

“I didn’t have much of a choice…” Henry said justifying his first kill, “there was an in-home invasion and the family was sleeping. The guy who broke in had a weapon and all I had was Schwoz’s blaster.” Ray sighed, but nodded. In the end he asked,

“Where is Schwoz?” Henry looked down then said,

  
“I forced him to evacuate with the first wave of people who left town. I lost you, and I wouldn’t have been able to bare it if I lost anyone else.” Ray frowned,

“What about Charlotte or Jasper?” Henry smirked as he remembered their conversation…

_ He ducked as Charlotte reached up to slap him upside the head. “We’re not leaving you, you asshole!” She shouted as Henry backed up and pulled a chair between the two of them for cover. Jasper stood next to Charlotte nodding, _

_ “Yeah! We started this together, we’re ending it together!” Henry shook his head, _

_ “You guys don’t understand. With Ray gone, I’m going to have to do… things… I would never think of doing otherwise.” Charlotte sighed, _

_ “What better reason for us to stay? We can help you if you ever go too far over the edge.” To Henry’s surprise Jasper agreed with her, _

_ “I’m Kid Danger now. You can’t just tell me to run away when you’re staying here.” Henry sighed then rolled his eyes, _

_ “Fine, you can stay. If either of you die it’s on me though.” _

Henry blinked and realized Ray must’ve asked him another question because his mentor was staring at him. “Sorry, what did you ask?”

“I said, what are you planning on doing with Max? We already had a plan, now we have to make a new one.” Henry nodded,

“I’m already working on it. Max is now one of the most powerful people we have aside from Wild Life. I’ll run the plan by you.” Ray sighed,

“We’re going to get Jasper back Henry, I know we will.” Henry nodded as he turned and walked towards the elevator in the back of the store.

“We’ve let Rick have his settling time. Now it’s time to attack.” Henry said to his group of superheroes and vigilantes. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, actually… it’ll probably be the opposite of that.” He paused then addressed the blueprint display of Rick’s base’s blueprints on the monitors. “Charlotte, Revenge, Silver, and Lioness will be setting up the livestream soon. Once it’s clear Rick has left the building with some of his guards, we’ll enter the building through here.” Henry said as he rotated the display to zoom in on the exterior walls of the building.   
  


“What do you want me to do?” Wild Life asked, Henry answered,

“You’re going to set up an escape tunnel, like last time. However; you are going to join us in the fighting this time.” Rebel rose his hand,

“Do we have an  _ actual _ plan?” Henry nodded,

“You’ll go in first and take out any guards Rick left behind. When we encounter Jasper you need to knock him out with something using your telekinesis.” Luckily, the vigilante didn’t seem to have problems being used as their battering ram.

“I’m assuming we’re going after their labs?” Henry nodded,

“They shouldn’t have access to whatever they have access too. What they used to takeover Jasper’s mind… it’s inhumane, we’re going to plant these remote controlled bombs and trigger them once we’re safely away from Rick’s base with Jasper.” Suddenly the monitors cut to static and the livestream of Captain Man began.

_ “Hello Rickie, long time no see. Guess you didn’t kill me like you thought huh? Attention all citizens of Swellview! Ray Manchester is alive and well, in fact I’m him! Such a crazy world we live in, huh? Kid Danger told me what Minyak did to him, and I want to do the same to you. Meet me in Swellview Park, and we’ll finally settle this.” _ The broadcast shut down and Henry turned his attention to the monitor screen showing the security footage from Rick’s base. As planned, the villain was frantically gathering some of his guards, but leaving Jasper in his room.

“We need to move, now.” Henry said as he grabbed a few last minute weapons while his team loaded themselves into the elevator. “Everyone remember the plan?” He asked as the elevator doors slid close with a ding.

_ “I see three guards on the main gate,” _ Rebel said through the comms. Henry crouched low on the roof across the street from the building.

“Don’t attack yet, Wild Life is -” Wild Life cut him off,

_ “Finished, Rebel you’re good to go.” _ Henry watched as Max took his cue and used his telekinesis to blast the front door of the abandoned school open. Rebel flicked his wrist and through the binoculars Henry could see the guard’s necks snapping backwards as the bodies collapsed to the floor.

“V, move in. I’ll take the roof and meet you on the middle floor.” Henry climbed down the building’s side jumping from fire escape to fire escape. “How many are left?” He asked as he raced across the street and jumped up the fire escape ladder on the side of Rick’s base.

_ “I see five,”  _ Captain Man heard Veronica answer through the sound of fists being thrown.

“On my way,” the superhero responded as he took out the fourth rooftop sniper. “Damn,” he said as the blood of the gunman splatter across his uniform, “I just cleaned this thing.” Using one of the knocked out guards he cleaned the blood off of his bowstaff. “I’m heading in through the roof.” He said while creaking the roof-access door open. The old steps creaked as Henry began to walk down the flights of stairs. After reaching the second landing he could see one room with a light on.

_ “Guards are taken care of, _ ” Rebel informed him,  _ “we’re on our way to you.” _

“There’s a light on in the second landing, I’m going to check it out.” Henry spoke just above a whisper as he pushed the door open.

_ “On our way,”  _ Veronica responded. Henry continued to move through the hallway after confirming there were no visible traps waiting to spring on him. He crouched low with his staff gripped in his left hand. Henry reached out his right arm and traced the wall with his hand as he crept closer towards the door. Once he was close enough to see through the miniscule crack between the door and the wall. Jasper was sitting on a cot smaller than the one Henry had while being held captive by Rick. He pushed the door open and stood up, once Jasper realized who was in the room with in he leaned forward in an offensive stance. “Jasper, I’m not your enemy,” Henry began. He tossed his bow onto the floor at his friend’s feet. “Please, you have to see that. We’ve been friends since we were five! It’s going to take more than a maniac with the goal to rule the world to end our friendship!” Veronica and Rebel appeared behind him. Thankfully they realized what Henry was doing and backed into the hallway, presumably to guard the door.

“I serve Rick Twittler and no nothing else,” Jasper responded. Though, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than Henry. The blond took off his Captain Man mask then tried again.

  
“Please, you’ve got to remember. How about the first day we met? It was summer camp and we were going into the first grade. Mitch started to tease you ‘cause he’s a dick, then I threw his lunch at him because he’s a dick.” Realization flickered in Jasper’s eyes. “Yes! I know you Jasper, come with us. Please don’t make me knock you out.” He said pleading with his friend. Jasper’s eyes narrowed then the superhero leapt towards Henry. Yelping in surprise Captain Man dodged the attack while Rebel threw Jasper across the room.

_ “Guys, Rick is coming back. We have to go, now!” _ Wild Life’s garbled voice alerted them through the comms. Henry turned to Rebel,

“Can you make sure he gets back to the Man Cave?” He asked the vigilante. Nodding in response Rebel used his telekinesis to levitate the unconscious Jasper across the room and into their escape tunnel, Henry followed them just as Rick’s cars returned to the front of the base. Soon after he thought they were a safe distance away from Rick, Henry heard the thudding sound of soldiers marching towards them. “Collapse it!” Henry screamed forward at Wild Life. The other vigilantes ran past the two leaving Henry and Wild Life in the tunnel to face off against Rick’s army.

“I can’t collapse it with the others still inside of it!” Wild Life shouted over the sounds of fighting and guns. Henry disarmed one of Rick’s guards and used the weapon against the on-slaut of enemies. He capped three people before the gun ran out of ammo and he resorted to using his fists, the tunnel was too narrow for him to swing his bow staff around.

“Do it!” Henry shouted suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of people trying to pull him towards Rick. “So what if we get stuck down here? As long as there’s a Captain Man and Kid Danger out there Rick won’t stand a chance against them!” He roared over the shouting. Wild Life nodded then Henry felt vines wrap their way around his body. He relaxed as he let them pull him further away from Rick’s army of civilians.

“Run!” Wild Life shouted, his eyes shone a deep shade of forest green as Henry heard the tunnel begin to collapse. “The Man Cave shouldn’t be too far from here.” Henry shook his head,

“If you go down, then I do too.” To his surprise Wild Life shook his head,

“ _ You’re  _ Captain Man Henry, not Ray! You need to help your Kid Danger!” The ceiling above them began to crack as Wild Life screamed in frustration. He knelt down and slammed his fist into the ground creating a long crack and sending the army before them into a pit of oblivion. Unfortenatly, it seemed impossible to take down all of them. If they took out three, then ten more would take their place.

“Stay safe.” Henry said to his friend before leaving Wild Life alone in the tunnel. Judging by the screams the vigilante was quickly overrun by Rick’s army. The blond sprinted towards the end of the tunnel and was lifted up by Veronica and Max just seconds before the ground beneath his feet disappeared. Henry panted as he grabbed Veronica’s arm for balance. Looking to his right he could see Max ended up propping Jasper against a wall. “We need to move,  _ now _ .” Henry hissed as he could feel the pain from a couple of broken ribs. Max nodded then took Jasper into the Man Cave via the Tubes. Veronica followed him, but not before saying,

“Wild Life, is he?” Henry lowered his head, she nodded then jumped down the Tubes after Max and Jasper. Taking a second for himself Henry re-composed his expressions as he then followed Veronica into the Man Cave.

“Computer, override control. Lock down all entrances and exits to the Man Cave.” He said once he landed on the floor. Red lights blared as the sounds of locks sliding shut could be heard echoing through their base. Luckily, all of the others were back from Swellview Park so he didn’t have to worry about locking them out.

“Henry, Veronica told me you lost Wild Life…” Ray said stepping forward slowly as if he were trying to tame a lion.

“I’m fine, right now we have to find a way to get Jasper back.” Henry said in response hardening his expression. Luckily his mentor nodded and didn’t press the matter, though Henry could tell Ray wanted to.

Henry turned to the holding cell where they put Jasper, who was now awake and demanding to speak to Rick. “Rick’s not here Jasp, it’s just us.” His friend paused then said,

“I know Rick’s not  _ here _ H, but I want to destroy him for what he did to me.” Henry hesitated then asked,

“You… remember us?” Jasper nodded,

“Now I do. I also remember everything Rick made me do.” Henry thanked whatever deity existed. His best friend was back, and ready to fight again.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look inside Jasper's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length on this one. Wanted to give you guys some background info on what was happening to Henry and Jasper while Jasper was under the control of Rick. (Does that make sense?) Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Watching Jasper train was fascinating to watch. Henry stood to the side while his friend showed off his new skill set against Ray. No weapons were allowed, but that didn’t seem to stop Jasper. Right when the bell rung he attacked with a viciousness Henry had never seen him use before. The teen charged at Ray, who was waiting for him. Ray caught Jasper’s fist then flipped him over and slammed Jasper onto his back. Henry couldn’t help but wince in sympathy as he watched his friend wince while he stood up. Charlotte stood to the side, a medical bed at the ready just in case Jasper went off the rails. Circling each other. Henry observed as one hero seized the other one up before Ray went in for a leg slide. Jasper twisted, and in the blink of an eye he climbed up Ray and trapped him in a deadly headlock. “Jasper!” Henry shouted, Jasper blinked then he released Ray from the chokehold.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered before stalking off to who knows where. Henry stared at the door Jasper disappeared behind.

“Go after him,” Ray said panting as Charlotte tended to a broken wrist. “I’ll be fine.” Henry nodded then entered the room Jasper escaped into.

* * *

_  
Jasper stood tall and strong as Dr. Minyak told him to stand guard at his door. He could hear the screams of the citizens becoming good soldiers just like him. Jasper frowned though, for even though he didn’t know who the guy in the jail cell was, Jasper knew he knew him from somewhere. “Ah, Soldier! Our friend here needs some… initiative. Why don’t you show him our guests?” Rick said to him. Jasper nodded then walked away from his post to get the man and woman from their cell. _

_ “Mom, Dad!” The boy exclaimed, obviously concerned for some reason. “Did he hurt you?” The woman grabbed the bars with a concerned expression growing across her face. The man spoke, _

_ “Henry, what’s happening? Why is Jasper evil now?” Jasper froze when he heard his name again. Rick created Jasper, right? So why did these strangers know so much about him? Rick stepped forward, on instinct, Jasper stood up straighter. Rick pulled at the pair’s chains, forcing them against the wall, far from where the prisoner could touch them. He reached into his coat pocket then handed Jasper a weapon, a gun. “Shoot them.” _

_ “Jasper! Jasper, listen to me please!” The man in the cell begged, Jasper leveled the gun at the woman’s head as per-Rick’s orders. For some reason he couldn’t pull the trigger on these people as he did all the others. “It’s me, Henry, your best friend. These are my parents, who are basically your parents. Fight through Rick’s control!” Jasper slid his finger closer to the trigger. Rick stepped forward, _

_ “Who are you loyal too soldier?” He asked, Jasper felt his free will get stripped away as he pressed the trigger twice. _

* * *

Jasper was kneeling on the floor with all fours, he heard the door open behind him. “Deep breaths Jasper,” Henry said kneeling next to him. Jasper quickly scrambled to the corner furthest away from his friend.

“You need to lock me up…” The ex-sidekick whispered to Henry. “I killed your parents,” Jasper muttered pulling his legs up to his chest. Henry sat next to him, head against the wall.

“I didn’t think you’d remember that…” He said trailing off. Jasper sighed,

“Neither did I, but everything started to rush back. I think the fight triggered something in my memories.” Henry nodded then the two sat in silence. “I know it doesn’t fix everything,” Jasper began again, “but I’m - “ Henry cut him off before he could finish,

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Jasper couldn’t look his best friend in his eyes. “Jasper, their deaths weren’t your fault. Their deaths were  _ Rick’s  _ fault and I’m going to fucking pack him a new one the next time we meet face-to-face.” Jasper turned to face Henry for the first time since having his own free will back.

“What are we going to do Hen?” He asked his friend, Henry shrugged as he stood up.

“Now that you’re back, we have an edge. We need to re-group and I have to tell Piper about our parents.” Jasper couldn’t help but look at his friend with pity. The teen sighed, “stop that and listen to me. Everything is going to be  _ fine _ . We’re going to gather the other, make a plan then kick Rick Twittler’s ass.” Nodding, Jasper stood up, then held out his hand. Henry took it then the two superheroes walked into the Man Cave.


End file.
